


How Much I'd Miss You

by insanityclings



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityclings/pseuds/insanityclings
Summary: It’s the smell that hits him first as he wakes, the bitter aroma that defined her. She said she couldn’t survive without it, it doesn’t seem right it can exist after her. That’s not really true, though, she’s not dead, just gone.





	How Much I'd Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from Livejournal

The sunlight streamed into the large picture window bouncing off her hair, making it glow the color of champagne in the South of France. He decides in the second before she wakes that he should take her there for their first real vacation. He’ll have to make up some wild excuse involving apocalyptic levels of Justice League business to convince her to go, of course, and he’s halfway through his master plan when she sits up and pushes the covers aside.

He catches her tiny hand, engulfing it in his to secure her inability to escape, “stay, it’s only seven,” his voice still somewhat groggy from sleep.

She leans over, presses a chaste kiss to his lips, “I’ll come back. I just have to get my coffee,” she assures him quietly, but when she turns and stands to go he refuses to release her hand from his grip, toppling her back into bed. 

“Ollie!” she shrieks and laughs as he quickly crawls on tops of her, pinning her with his weight. 

His nose brushing against her ear, “please stay,” he whispers in a husky tone. 

“Oliver, I promise I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, but that would be later and I’m liking now even better.”

“You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“Yes but I promise to make it up to you,” her fingers thread through his hair and she giggles as his lips trail down her stomach. 

“You plan to bring me coffee?” she asks with a smile, purposefully ignoring his suggestive tone.

He raises an eyebrow. “You, Watchtower, have faced down all manor of evil doers…” his fingers ghosting over her pale silky skin, “the super-powered, the super-rich,” she bit her lip to prevent moaning as his body moved deftly over hers, “and you managed to defeat them all with your utter brilliance, but I’m beginning to worry that if they had figured out that the only thing they had to do to stop you was deprive you of your caffeine supply..."

“The world would have been doomed,” she says seriously.

He sighs, “better keep you caffeinated then,” he moves off the bed, pulling her along, “wouldn’t want the world to end.”

“Wise decision.”

++++

It’s the smell that hits him first as he wakes, the bitter aroma that defined her. She said she couldn’t survive without it, it doesn’t seem right it can exist after her. That’s not really true, though, she’s not dead, just gone. Still he hates the stupid coffee pot and wishes desperately he had remembered to turn it’s automatic timer off. 

When he reaches the kitchen, it’s no question in his mind that that’s what his intention is, but he doesn’t. He stands in front of the counter with his eyes squeezed shut remembering the smell of her skin with every inhale of the scent wafting from the pot. 

He’s been a coward all his life, he knew in the moment he told Clark that something had to change. He never really risked anything for anything that mattered, but she mattered. She was the only thing that ever mattered, and what was his reputation compared to that? He never cared before, certainly not when they labeled him the playboy, and he knew it wouldn’t matter when they called him a vigilante and a thief.

She thought he was a hero and this would save her, nothing else was more important.

With the courage of her caffeine scent filling his lungs, he made the decision that would change his life forever, both as Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, and it would be for the better, despite all the other consequences, as long as it brought her back to him.


End file.
